Meeting The Band
by SomethingMoreCreative
Summary: They've finally reached a milestone in their punk rock relationship, and it is time for Annabeth to meet the band. There are a few problems though. Percy is worried that his friends will embarrass him, and Annabeth is afraid that they won't like her at all. And, thankfully, both of them are sort of wrong. Part 4 of the Punk!Percabeth AU Collection. Complete.


**A/N: This is another one-shot in the Punk!Percabeth collection. It is dedicated to the guest that left this idea in the reviews. So thanks! I've run out of ideas and inspiration for this series, so if you want to see it continued, then I will definitely need some ideas. **

**There is a poll on my profile about some sequels. It's been there for a while, but I have added some choices. Go check it out if you want!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****_Percy Jackson and the Olympians. _**

* * *

"Is it bad that I'm sort of nervous?"

Percy laughed slightly and squeezed her hand a little tighter. He held the steering wheel in place with his knee as he shifted gears with the hand that Annabeth wasn't holding. Sure, it would have been a lot easier to just let go for one second to shift into third gear, but it wasn't worth letting go.

He looked over at her and grinned, "Don't be nervous. They're just a bunch of losers like me."

"Yeah, but they're your losers," she said, biting her lip. "What if they don't like me?"

He bit back a grin. Since he had met Annabeth, he had never seen her this nervous or worried. It seemed like she always kept her cool and swag. She was like, the definition of punk rock.

But right now… she was freaking out over meeting Percy's friends. They were actually having band practice today, and Percy decided to drag Annabeth along with him. Even though they had been "together" for almost three weeks now, Percy hadn't introduced her to his band yet. And it wasn't because he didn't want them to meet her; he really just didn't want them to scare her off. Annabeth was one of the best things that had happened to him in his entire life, and he didn't want to lose that just because of his stupid friends.

Of course, he had warned them that she was coming. He had instructed them not to do anything that could remotely embarrass him. They told him to fuck off.

His friends were an… acquired taste, but Percy wouldn't trade them for the world.

He squeezed Annabeth's hand again and glanced at her before turning into Jason's driveway. He had the best place for them to practice, and his dad had soundproofed the basement as soon as his parents had gotten back together after being divorced. Jason always said that it was his dad's way of apologizing to him for being a dick.

"Don't be nervous," Percy said as he threw his Jeep into park behind Nico's Toyota. "Besides, they're probably out to embarrass me more than you, so just don't believe anything that you hear."

She sighed and flipped the mirror down, poking at her lipstick. She let it close before she turned to him again. Her eyes were wide, and she said, "Okay. Do I look okay?"

He smiled. Annabeth was wearing a pair of black yoga pants with a purple t-shirt. She had a plain black jacket on over it, so even though she wasn't totally into her outfit like she would be if they were going to a concert, Percy thought that she looked great. Her shirt matched the streak in her hair, and her make-up was done to perfection. He had picked her up almost an hour ago, and she had dragged him upstairs and demanded that he tell her what to wear. Ever since then she had been a nervous wreck, and Percy thought it was _adorable. _

"You look great," he said. "You ready?"

She nodded curtly and opened her door, "Let's do this."

Percy shook his head and climbed out of the Jeep, grabbing her hand and pulling her behind him as they walked inside.

Jason's parents were both at work, and his older sister had already left for basics. She was in the military, and Jason missed her like crazy, but she was doing good. Since Percy had basically grown up with Jason and Thalia, he missed her too. Their house seemed oddly quiet since she had been gone. But that just meant that the band came over to practice more.

Percy pulled Annabeth through the house and down the stairs to the basement. Right before he opened the door at the bottom of the stairs he glanced back at Annabeth. She was biting her lip, and he leaned in, quickly pressing his lips to hers. When he pulled back, she smiled at him and motioned toward the door.

As soon as Percy opened the door, he heard someone banging on the drums and going to town on the keyboard. He grinned and kicked the door shut, pulling Annabeth farther into the room as he rounded the corner.

"Guys?" Percy yelled over the noise.

The drums and keyboard stopped when they heard his voice. Percy noticed that Nico was at the drums, and Leo was at the keyboard (as usual). Jason was lounging on top of the pool table in the corner of the room, flipping through what looked like his math book. Percy thought that was a little weird. Jason never liked to study.

"Perce!" Leo yelled, giving him a big solo on the keys.

He laughed as Nico hit the cymbals a few times for his entrance. Jason wasn't nearly as theatrical. He looked up at Percy with a scowl and said, "You're late."

"Yes, but I did bring something with me to make up for it," Percy said cheekily. He could feel Annabeth standing behind his shoulder as he pulled her out from behind him and pushed her into the middle of the room. Their eyes all settled on her, but she didn't seem nervous anymore. Percy grinned when Jason looked at him, "Guys, this is Annabeth."

There was half a second of silence before Leo said, "And you're Percy's girlfriend, right?"

Annabeth glanced back at him before she smiled, "Yes, I am."

"You're that girl that he was kissing at the last concert right?" Leo asked. "Or did I just ruin something else, Perce?"

Percy laughed and stepped forward, pressing a quick kiss to Annabeth's forehead. He smirked at Leo and said, "Yes, Leo, she's the same girl."

Jason interrupted before Leo could say anything else, "So, Annabeth, why don't you tell us why you're with this loser when you could have had one of us instead?"

She laughed and said, "Well, you could probably say that I have a thing for guys that play guitar."

"I play guitar," Leo deadpanned.

Percy scowled at him before grinning at Annabeth. She was charming them right down to their socks. He just _knew it. _

Annabeth raised her eyebrows at him, "If I had known that then I would have turned this dork down," she joked as she pinched Percy's bicep and grinned at him.

When even Nico joined in with the laughter from Jason and Leo, Percy _knew _that Annabeth had them.

"Percy, I already told them, but I don't know if I'll be able to actually sing today. My mom said that she would use her heels and kick in our amps if I didn't get a 'C' on my math test tomorrow," Jason said.

"What math is it?" Annabeth asked.

"Algebra II," Jason said, raising an eyebrow. "Why?"

"She probably knows how to do it. She's at the top of her class at her school," Percy said proudly.

She hit him in the stomach, but she was blushing slightly. "Shut up, Percy, but I am in Calculus. I actually tutor some of my classmates with Algebra II. I could help you if you want?"

Jason nodded eagerly and patted the spot next to him on the pool table, "Oh my god, that would be awesome."

"Okay," Annabeth said, walking over and easily climbing up beside him. She pulled the book away from him and tucked her hair behind her ear.

Leo and Nico both looked at Annabeth before shifting their gazes to Percy. Nico nodded toward the guitar and then slammed on the cymbals, sliding into their first song.

After Percy's favorite guitar solo, they took a break, and he looked up to see Annabeth studying him and biting her lip. He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, and she laughed until Jason took her attention again.

"Is that all of them?" Jason asked, flipping the page.

"Yep," she said. "You figured it out."

"Okay," Jason announced loudly, jumping down off of the table and slamming his book shut. "You are an honorary member of our band now. We literally wouldn't have been able to continue our career without you helping me with my math. We officially love you."

Annabeth laughed as the other boys yelled in agreement. Her eyes were sparkling happily, and she grinned at Percy.

Yeah. She had been worried for no reason. Percy _knew _that they would love her.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Leave a review!**

**-SomethingMoreCreative**


End file.
